


The exceptional complications of Marnie and Henry.

by Curiosityfilledkat



Category: British Actor RPF, Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: Beach Sex, Don't Examine This Too Closely, England - Freeform, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff and Mush, Henry sings alot, Jealousy, Loss of Virginity, Marnie's dad is a brit, Names are mostly made up :/, No shame, OFC is american, Past Relationship(s), Past summer fling, Romance, Rough Sex, Smut, Super Angst, They are huge dorks and nerds, awkward smut, henry had long hair in 2003, like really dorky, messy kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curiosityfilledkat/pseuds/Curiosityfilledkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry and Marnie. Marnie and Henry.</p><p>It was 2003 when Henry became Marnie's everything, and she became his. One summer fling  in Jersey and her eyes seemed to have opened up. Everything happened so quickly and violently when they were in love, next thing she's on her way back to america, starting college at NYU in the fall.</p><p>6 years later, its 2008 and they meet again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The exceptional complications of Marnie and Henry.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tDHVD0XlASU
> 
> This is a good look of what young Henry looked like and acted like in 2003. Very cute interview :)

2008

Marnie watched as the people around her became consumed by the music, she'd been to a few house parties in her home town back in America, this wasn't new but it somehow still felt foreign.

Marnie watched as people played beer pong, boys drooled over girls, girls drooled over boys. Everyone was stuck in the Impermeable haze of youth as the music blazed in the background. Seeing people like this inspired Marnie, she was never really apart of it.

She was taken out of her daze as poppy nudged her, holding a red cup full to the brim with liquor.

"This is weird pops, I don't know anyone here I feel like I don't belong." Marnie laughed off the truth,

"Oh no no darling, why do you think I brought you here babe." Poppy said her accent filling Marnie's ears.

Marnie raised an eyebrow, in the little time that poppy and Marnie had known each other she could tell poppy was more outgoing, and popular among st her peers than her. One of them had been living her longer than the other it was only fair.

Poppy had come up to Marnie to compliment her on her dress at a library the first week she moved to London, they'd been attached at the hip ever since

"I want you to meet more people, fit hot people, this party is where you need to be. Mm let me see if i can find Sam." Poppy scanned the room lazily for Sam, they went to the same uni, both studying acting.

"Oh there he is!" she jumped up and down, waving in his direction. Sam's tall frame mad him hard to miss, a his friends, a small group surround him, they were equally as handsome, if not more. But, she couldn't ignore that one of them looked too familiar for Marnie's tastes.

Marnie wrecked her brain to remember, where she could have possible known the lad from.

 

lets see, Marnie has only been twice England once before.

She came once as a birthday gift from her father when she was twelve.

The second, when her family came to visit a friend of the family's. It was a truly vital and unforgettable summer according to Marnie. Her dad, brother and herself stayed with a family in Jersey, Channel islands.

The Cavills? Yeah, no it was definitely the Cavills.

That summer was impeccably crucial in her life, it was the summer of firsts.

First love, first real kiss, first time and her first time where she felt free in her life.

All because of a boy named-

"Marnie! Marnie is that you?" The man exclaimed, as Marnie got closer into his view.

Henry.

"Wait wait-Henry?" She felt herself smiling. 

"Yeah. I-wow what are you doing in London?" He asked before taking a swig of his beer. Marnie was taking in his new look, when they first met he had long curly hair, he possessed a surfer look that made Marnie weak in the knees. But now he had a buzz cut, he was always kind big but he was really bulging out of his navy blue sweater, peach fuzz complimenting his face. She adored it.

"I just moved here believe or not. The modeling agency i work for, it's head quarters here."

 

"Wow! Look at you all grown up." He said, an smirk on his face as if he was hearing a song he hadn't heard in awhile.

 

"What about yourself, Henry? Still acting-"

 

"Are you kidding? Aren't you from the Tudors?" Poppy interrupted, almost spilling her beer. Marnie had never seen nor The Tudors, she hear it was a good show with a great deal of provocative material. Now she had a really good reason to watch.

///  
Time at the party went by quickly, by 11 PM Marnie and Henry talked as the room around them went by. They couldn't help but drink each other in as if they were seeing each other for the first time again.

2003

Marnie, her older brother and her Dad were walking through the Cavill's front door. Only Two of the five brothers were still in Jersey at this point, the rest living their lives elsewhere. Marnie's father, Robert knew Mr.Cavill way way back from their time in the military.

Marnie knew nothing of the Cavills except that they were to be on their best behavior, which made her snicker when she found a long curly haired boy drinking out of the milk carton with nothing but a pair of shorts, in the corridor. 

 

"This isn't as bad as it looks." he uttered, a shit eating grin on his face. 

"Ah, you must be Henry." Robert said, dropping a bag to extend a hand, the boy nodded and shook it, before saying "Lemme guess Robert, Wade and," he said smiling at everyone,

"Marnie." he said holding out his hand 

"You've guessed correctly." She said, smirk on he lips.

"Nice to meet you."  
.


End file.
